Holiday Spirit
by jannikajade
Summary: No place like home for the holidays? The Venturi Macdonald kids have an interesting night one December 23rd. Lizwin with a generous side of Dasey. One Shot. Fluffy.


**Author's Note**: So i've been asked several times to write a Lizwin, i finally did. It has a generous side of Dasey, because I love Derek and Casey, but it its mostly Lizwin. Why i was inspired to write a holiday one shot, i have no idea, but thats just how it played out.

One shot. Mild swearing and such. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Life with Derek, although at about 12:30 tonight, i will own a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, so thats something.

* * *

19-year-old Lizzie Macdonald walked through the front door of her childhood home, arms weighed down by Christmas gifts and a large duffle bag.

"Merry Christ-" she began to shout but her words were cut off by a shriek from upstairs.

_"You insensitive arrogant asshole!"_ Casey's voice yelled.

_"Oh get new insults woman, you've been using those same ones for years!"_ Derek's voice hissed back. Lizzie sighed and slid her heavy duffle bag off her shoulder and began placing her gifts under the tree as the fight upstairs raged on.

_"Its not my fault they still fit."_ Casey snapped

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Derek bit back.

"_It means you are the same insensitive child you were at fifteen. You never change_!" Casey said.

"_I'm a child?"_ Derek asked incredulously

_"Yes."_ Casey said.

_"Really?"_ He said with a small laugh that Lizzie knew meant he was gearing up for a devastating insult. "_That's funny, tell me something grown-up Casey, did you pick a major yet?"_

"_No but I-"_ Casey started.

"_Uh-huh, how bout a job. You have one those yet?"_ he said, cutting her off, his voice low and dangerous.

"_I have to devote all my time to studying,"_ Casey protested.

"_So how did you pay for all those Christmas gifts you brought home? Could it possibly have been from money your daddy sent you? You know, the money he sends so he doesn't have to spend to time with you?"_ Derek finished. Lizzie winced, and stood up from the Christmas tree, shaking her head.

"_Bastard!"_ Casey hissed. Her footsteps echoed down the hall, and then Lizzie heard her door slam.

"_Shit. Casey, wait, Casey_." Derek called, seeming to realize all at once he'd gone too far. Lizzie sighed.

"Merry Christmas Lizzie," she muttered sarcastically under her breath, "welcome home Lizzie. We're so glad you're here Lizzie."

"Merry Christmas Lizzie." A male voice from behind her said cheerfully, "welcome home Lizzie. I'm so glad you're here Lizzie." She spun aroud quickly,

"Edwin!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug.

"Hey Liz." He said, returning her hug.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, releasing him.

"Not here." Edwin said.

"What do you mean not here?" Lizzie asked.

"Well apparently, they forgot we were all coming home today. They already had tickets to some play in Toronto and hotel reservations for overnight so they didn't have to drive home. They'd set up a sleep over for Marti," Edwin said, rolling his eyes.

"They forgot us?" Lizzie asked, "Its December 23rd. How hard could it possibly have been to remember we were coming home?" Lizzie asked.

'You know how they get." Edwin said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "they said to tell you welcome home and that they love you."

"How thoughtful," Lizzie said with a sigh, "So how long have you been here?"

"A couple hours." He said.

"How long have they been doing that?" she asked as a door slammed somewhere upstairs.

"Six years?" Edwin quipped, smirking.

"What's it about this time?" She asked, barely cracking a smile at his joke.

"No idea. About thirty seconds in it turned into the same fight they always have." Edwin replied with a shrug. Lizzie sighed.

"_Just get out Derek!"_ Casey screeched from upstairs.

"No place like home for the Holidays," Lizzie said dryly.

"You know what you need?" Edwin asked, titling his head at her and smiling.

"A new family?" Lizzie asked.

"Some holiday spirit," he said, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Holiday spirit?" She repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup." Edwin confirmed, "With holiday spirit, that," he said pointing upwards as a loud crash occurred, "is bells. Jingling bells. And that," he said gesturing again as Derek's voice rang out,

_"Damnit Casey!"_

"Sounds like Christmas Carol lyrics, and the fact that our parents forgot us, well that just makes this a warm Hallmark moment for you and me," Edwin said.

"And how do I get this holiday spirit?" Lizzie asked, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Eggnog." Edwin seriously, "A lot of eggnog."

------------------------------------------------

"Wow Edwin," Lizzie said wincing a little as she took a sip of her eggnog, "how much rum did you put in this?"

"The normal amount," Edwin said, Lizzie raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief, "well ok, maybe a little extra. You know us Venturi's we like to improvise. Besides, I thought you might need it." He admitted with a shrug and smile.

"You're probably right." She said, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"So how'd your stats final go?" Edwin asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Eh," Lizzie shrugged, "I'm just glad its over."

"I know the feeling, this was one hell of a semester for both of us." Edwin said.

"Yeah it was." Lizzie agreed, taking a long swallow of her eggnog.

"I feel like I barely got to talk you," Edwin said.

"I know, we didn't even get to have our campus visit weekends," Lizzie said, smiling saddly.

"You know, if you would just transfer we wouldn't have this problem," he said.

"Edwin-" Lizzie began, rolling her eyes,

"I know, I know, you need to be where they have the best sports management program. I just miss you Liz," Edwin said with a small smile.

"I miss you too." Lizzie admitted, snuggling a little closer to him on the couch and taking another sip of her drink.

------------------------------------------

A few hours and few mugs of 'a little extra rum' eggnog later; Lizzie and Edwin were cuddled together on the couch, her head on his shoulder as he played with a lock of her hair.

"You were right, I think I'm feeling a lot more holiday spirit now," Lizzie said.

"I knew it was a good plan," Edwin said.

"You know what would make this even better though?" Lizzie asked, smiling and polishing off a forth glass of eggnog.

"What's that?" Edwin asked.

"A big roaring fireplace." She said.

"Very Hallmark card. I like it." Edwin said.

"Hey," she said suddenly, "its quiet from up there."

"Yeah it is. I haven't heard a door slam in hours," Edwin said.

"You think they're...?" Lizzie asked, letting the end of her sentence trail off.

"Of course they are. Don't they always?" Edwin asked.

"Well you never know, they might have killed each other this time," Lizzie said.

"Nah, its Christmas," Edwin said, "Although one of these days they just might,"

"You think they'll ever just admit it?" Lizzie asked.

"Admit what? That they're so in love they can't see straight?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie said.

"I don't know, maybe not, they've been hiding from their feelings for so long now..." Edwin mused thoughtfuly. They lapsed into silence for a moment, until Lizzie broke it, sitting up and staring straight at Edwin.

"I don't want to be like them Edwin," she said fiercly.

"We're not like them, we're sane," Edwin said smiling lightly.

"No, I meant the hiding from feelings part," Lizzie said, blushing as she spoke.

"Oh." Edwin said, his voice low.

"Yeah. Edwin I-" Lizzie began, then stopped, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Lizzie," Edwin said, reaching for her hand, "you know I love you right? I mean you're my best friend, you're my world, and you have been for years. I've always loved you." He said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you too." She said, tears in her eyes.

"See? We're not like them," he said, smiling, "we weren't hiding from our feelings, we just admitted them slowly,"

"Is that different?" she asked, smiling back.

"I like to think so," He said, and then he leaned and kissed her, "Merry Christmas Liz," he whispered when they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas Edwin," she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

------------------------------------------

Casey and Derek stumbled down the stairs the next morning, Casey wearing one of Derek's shirts, Derek's hair looking rumpled.

"When did Lizzie get home?" Derek asked, nodding his head towards the couch where Lizzie and Edwin were entwined in one another's arms asleep.

"Oh God, I didn't even hear her come in," Casey said, looking guilty, "we must have been-" She stopped.

"Busy?" Derek supplied smirking.

"Look how cute they are," Casey said, ignoring him and smiling at the scene on the couch, "You think they've admitted their feelings yet?"

"Nope." Derek said, smiling, "Ed's too much of a wuss to say anything."

"We weren't together yet when we were 19, does that make you a wuss?" Casey teased.

"No it makes you stubborn." Derek said.

"Me?" Casey said, "You fought this just as hard as I did and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." Derek said, then a look of concern flashed across his handsome features, "Casey are we really ok?" he asked, "I know I was really out of line last night-"

"We've both said worse things." She said, cutting him off and kissing him playfully.

"But Case-" he began.

"Let it go Derek, Its Christmas," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love you," he said, smiling and placing a kiss on the top of her hair.

"I love you too," she said, then she turned her eyes back to the couch, "You think one day they'll be as happy as we are?"

"No." he said, "Impossible. But they might come close,"

* * *

The End.

Ummm.. Merry Christmas in July?


End file.
